Makuta
If you have any fan Makuta articles, please put a link here! The name Makuta is a species name, as well as title, of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Makuta Species Around 100,000 years ago, the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui via the Makuta Pool as the Brotherhood of Makuta, one of the known factions that used to serve the Great Spirit. All of the beings in the Makuta species were in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and all members of the Brotherhood were of the Makuta species. All of the Makuta species could produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They were also shapeshifters by nature. However, it required a massive amount of energy to change form. Interestingly enough, the Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened some time before Teridax revealed that his organization was evil, over 1300 years ago. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in armor was a natural one, and gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now don't need to sleep or get tired, and couldn't get wounded as often. They also could shapeshift and create Kraata much more easily, and could activate any of their powers using only their mind, meaning they could defeat an enemy "without flexing a finger or taking a step". The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell was broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen in Bionicle Adventures #10 Time Trap, when Teridax's armor was shattered, his 'true' form was shown, Antidermis. If this energy wasn't contained it would eventually dissipate and the Makuta would die. Makuta could apparently sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other was not inside his/her armor. One notable thing about the species is that Makuta possess the ability to absorb other beings (including other Makuta) into themselves to grow in size, strength, and power. Their victims die from the process, but it's unknown whether the Makuta always possessed this power or that it was gained after evolving into pure energy. There were only a few known things that could break a Makuta's armor: *Pridak's Shark Tooth Blade *Protosteel weapons *The gate to Metru Nui *The Energy Storm *Protosteel eating-virus *Light Element *Gatris Nui's laser power *Toa Terik's Aura Axe *The claws Ganon can eject from his wrists *Jareroden's Electro Blade *Lord Shadow's Sword *Trek's Zaamu Sword (formerly; it was lost when his body was burned) *Calax's Staff *The Staff of Leadership *Aguraths Staff of Twilight *Rando's Tempest chain and Convulsion hammer *Phobia's Phobian gauntlet *Garlack's Dysphoria scythe *Islox's Vexation blade *Galika's Scissor Sword *The Calibur Swords *Bullets from Andayka's Sniper Rifle *The Axe of the Moon *The Nui Sword *Serrakaan's blades. *Cad Bane's Twin "Re-Shapers" *Asgard's Laguz sword *Aurunium weapons *Crucedus' Elemental storm energy *Harlen's Radiation Gauntlet Shield *Kental's blade *A Waddler headbutt *Bullets fired from Iickam's guns *Shadowplayer's Twin Blades *Clawkiller's Protosteel claws *Tearox's Jungle blades *Xarana's Aqua Katanas *Vearanax's bayonet *The Sword of Triton (location is curently unknown, so can't be used until found.) Makuta As a Title Makuta as a title wasn't always seen as one, it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta." Thus over time, the name 'Makuta' became as much a title as a species name. Makuta Ranks Makuta also have developed ranks over the time that they were created. These ranks do not depend on the actions of any being of the species, they depend on the beings relation to other makuta. *Any makuta of a lower rank can only be moved up by a makuta of a higher rank *Average *Warrior *Elite *Imperial *General Arranged in order from least to greatest Known Makuta (fandom) Below is a list of the known Makuta (fan created) *2vu2u - a member of the B-Makuta *Akatax - a slave of The Master *Anranok *Antroz (Non-canon) - A Matoran that was transformed into a Makuta *Antroz (Ultimate) - Antroz transformed into a more powerful form *Avsa - a Makuta born from a Kanohi Avsa *Benjarmin-Makuta of Tersvranem *Bibi - one of the clones of Sgej *Bitil - A Makuta that died in the energy storms of Karda Nui: deceased *Black Buty - a Matoran mutated into a Makuta *Blazrox - a Makuta killed by Noraxa of the Sisterhood of Makuta *Bloodrex - a mad Makuta out to kill Vavorkx *Bratu - A Makuta who secretly regrets his past actions *Breakdown *Burtok - An egomaniacal Makuta scientist *Cad Bane - A Makuta traitor *Castym - an insane Makuta; deceased *Ceasame - a powerful Makuta, leader of the New Botherhood *Cekadax - Another female Makuta who likes to kill everything *Chik - a secret member of the B-Makuta *Chirox - a powerful member of the Brotherhood *Chirox (Indestructible) - a stronger form of Makuta Chirox *Chirox (Moonlight) - a Makuta in Amphius Nui *Chirox Redeemed - Chirox as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Cisi - one of the clones of Sgej *Coropsus - a Makuta with multiple personalities *Crotask - the secret Makuta of Roco Nui *Crelk - a short-tempered Makuta *Crysix- one of few Makuta who did not betray Miserix *Crocinus - Makuta of Nexensis Nui *Da-Ku Te - Deceased leader of The Dark Hand. *Darkness - the son of Teridax; deceased *Darkraxx- a Makuta who left the Brotherhood to make his own plans *Dayiax - Makuta Tela of Fire *Demar - leader of the Shadow Force *Deslox - Makuta of Li-Nui *Diablos - a Toa turned into a Makuta *Didi - one of the clones of Sgej *Diversicux - a member of the Brotherhood in Bio-Nui *Effeef - one of the clones of Sgej *Eix - a Commander of the B-Makuta *Elleel - one of the clones of Sgej *Emmeem - one of the clones of Sgej *Enneen - one of the clones of Sgej *Enorak - the cunning Makuta of Voronui *Errear - one of the clones of Sgej *Essees - a member of the B-Makuta *EZ - a member of the League of Shadows *Faktum - a Makuta created to kill beings when it is time to die *Ferax - A Makuta who ignores his islands completely (Voya Nui) *Flakorax - Mutated Makuta who likes to kill anyone bigger than him *Fianren - the Makuta of the Northern Continent *Frezako - a scheming, traitorous Makuta *Frofst - a Makuta on the side of Miserix *Garjor - Formerly, since been deceased, it is unknown if he was ever cured *Garras - member of the Artakha Fighters *Gelrax - the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta (Toa-Tera) *Ghig - a secret member of the B-Makuta *Giji - one of the clones of Sgej *Gor- a Makuta from The Pool of Power *Gorak *Gorast - Makuta of the Tren Krom Penninsula *Gorast (Konizz) - Gorast in a parallel universe *Gorast (Plantlife) - a traitor in the New Brotherhood of Makuta *Gothmogg *Grakus - feared by all except Tahu Nuva *Hakkaeich - a member of the B-Makuta *Harponok - a Makuta who terrorized the inhabitants of Katora Magna; was later driven away by Eeyavin *Hatrox - a Makuta destroyed along with the Doom Crystal; deceased *Herilax - a member of the Makuta Tela; deceased *Icarax - a powerful, ambitious Makuta *Icarax (Alternate) - Icarax with the power of Light *Icarax (Makuta) - Icarax, having been voted leader of the Brotherhood *Ignika - Ignika as a Makuta *Ikirro *Indigus - a Makuta from a previously unknown pool of antidermis *Ison - the co-founder of the Sisterhood of Makuta; deceased *Ixex - a member of the B-Makuta *Jaller Robot - Formaly, has been cured since. *Jeijey - a member of the B-Makuta *Jeriax - a member of the Makuta Tela; deceased *Jorafix - a greedy, mutated Makuta *Junokii - a Makuta of the New Brotherhood *Karath - the Makuta of Nynrah *Kaloadok - a spy for the Brotherhood *Kappakkey - a member of the B-Makuta *Karox - a female Makuta that could withstand the Ignika; deceased *Makuta Karzahn - An extremely powerful Makua with different forms *Katakuna - the mutated ex-Makuta of Stelt *Katarx - a Makuta in the Dark Mirror Parallel Universe *Keelara - A rogue female Makuta, fascinated by Rahi *Kiram - A Makuta fused by the Spear of Fusion with a Skakdi. Get's angry really quick *Kivon - a Kikanalo transformed into a Makuta *Kleg - Ex-Makuta who now serves the Order of Mata Nui *Kojol - the Makuta of Artakha; deceased *Kojol 'Titan' - Version of Makuta Kojol that gets transformed into a Makuta-Demon Hybrid *Kondox - the incompetent Makuta of Pitus Nui *Korst *Korzak - leader of the Shadow Confereracy *Krakanus *Krakmah - a Makuta *Krakzon - a Makuta *Krendarr *Krika - a powerful Makuta; deceased *Krika (Brightened) - Krika as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Kronaxx - leader of the Confederate Empire of Shadows on Primordius Magna *Kuakiax - a member of the Makuta Tela *Kunaku - the Makuta of Sacho Nui *Kutrax - Makuta of Robotopolis *Kolrahk - Makuta of Cortaka Nui *Kylla - a fierce female Makuta *Leviathos-Half makuta half noctian *Leyran - a rogue member of the Brotherhood *Locuz - a good Makuta that died to save Ihu *Mabe - a heroic member of the New Brotherhood *Madrax - a Makuta *Makuta, the - a being presumed to be a Makuta *Malok - a Makuta who rebuilt the Brotherhood *Matata - a Makuta with the Mask of Reality *Matros - the Makuta of Furro *Medrax - Traiterous Makuta who wants to replace Rokax as the leader of the New Brotherhood *Metrados - rouge member and former third in command of the Brotherhood of Makuta and founder of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood *Morklor-Deceased *Murdrax - a Makuta *Mutran - a Makuta specializing in Rahi creation *Nahnjo *Nebov - a Makuta who went rogue at Karda Nui *Necuas *Negura *Nexiax *Nicturn *Noraxa *Nortak *Octariex *Omega *Omnidax *Onye - A cyclops Makuta who is the only one who knows Medrax's plans *Oox *Orriki *Parakio - a Makuta who invaded Zeveron - killed by Zarrikini *Pardex *Pipi *Powack *Purple *Pyrez *Qukyu *Ragle - Makuta who is captured by the Order of Mata Nui and later joins them *Rakanuva *Rautaur *Rayzok *Reniax *Rokax - Leader of the New Brotherhood of Makuta and a brilliant siencetist, responsible for creating Ulthurak, Chill and mutating Bevio *Rutilus *Rytrax *Saran *Saurakai *Makuta Sauron - Makuta Dark Lord *Savakh *Serrakaan - Makuta of the southernmost island. *Scarus *Scesh *Sehrex - The Makuta of magma/explsions *Sgej *Shadow - curently being created *Shadox *Shaller - Jaller's Makuta half as a seperate being, but he doesn't consider himself one. *Sharka *Sharoq *Soiux *Spectum *Spine - Mutated Makuta who believes Rokax can do anything and punishes those who doubt him. *Spinorak *Spirack *Spiriah *Spirka *Sykor *Tanuka Maxis *Tarkairadan *Tazzuk *Teridax - Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Teridax (Alternate) *Teridax (SS7) - Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta in BIONICLE: Universe *Teridax (Toa Kaita series) *Terihax *Tian *Titi *Tonga *Tonitrus - a Makuta traitor with Cad Bane *Toxon *Tradis *Trek *Tridax *Tyrantis *Tyrex *Tryx - member of the Artakha Fighters *Tonga *Uini *Uiux *Vahi Makuta *Vamprah (Fan-info) *Vamprah (Nega Force) *Vamprah Enlightened - Vamprah as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Veartax- Leader of the Makuta Empire *Venetraze *Vengeon *Verahk *Vicoran *Vitiosus *Vorakx *Vorzex- A Makuta who was exiled to the Pit and later became an Order of Mata Nui member *Vuvi *Wererina *Xen *Xenox *Xidok *YY *Zakg *Zaktan *Zaktuen- The first True Makuta and General of The New Brotherhood of Makuta *Zaon *Zennez *Zetazzed *Zorfax *Ziranax * Zyra *Zygirld *Tardir - Sorcerer *An Unknown Makuta who got killed by Ferax to show Medrax what would happen if he betrayed the Plan *An Unknown Makuta who got merged whit a Fenrakk Spider and became Chill *The unnamed Makuta of Fire *The unnamed Makuta of Gamulu *The unnamed Makuta of Ko-Metru *One unnamed Makuta of LoS *The unnamed Makuta of Ryta *The unnamed Makuta of Stelt *The unnamed Makuta of Valmai *Some unnamed Makuta in the Brotherhood of Makuta *Some unnamed Makuta in the Brotherhood of Makuta (Bio-Nui) *Some unnamed Makuta in the Organization of Darkness *An unknown amount of Dragon Makuta *Treix-The Son of Death. *Titanax - spirit of vengeance *Emperor Phearix, Cyborg Makuta *Furiax - Spirit of Evil/Ruler of the makuta *Valok - a horribly depressed makuta *Antinax - Spirit of Pain *Centinax - Spirit of Hellfire Known Half-Makuta *Aeix *Brutaka (Fan-info) *Biodron *Chill *Fritinast Grastem *Maka-Taka *Miserix (Fan-info) *Troglokhan *Vicoran *One Unknown Half-Makuta *Shadowisx *Barakus *Furez Known Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta (fandom, not Makuta species) *Aeacus - A Toa member of the brotherhood *Axari *Cody Attaq - a human member of the brotherhood *Forros - a shadow Matoran in the brotherhood's service *Hodoka *Kraavohkii - A bounty hunter for the Brotherhood *Shadow Toa - Toa who have had their light drained. *"Stealth" - former member lieutenant, cast from the Brotherhood when stole technology from them *Velnax - Actually a Kodax from Kodax Magna *Voparah - Infiltrated the brotherhood and used a combination of elemental powers and mask powers to copy their powers *Toa Hagah - Toa used by Makuta as bodygaurds. Many Makuta had a team. *Exarac *Black Warrior - an assassin that works with the Makuta as a General of their armies, also works with the Order of Mata Nui as a General of their armies. Will work with any one, for the right price. *Corrupted Hydraxon- Hydraxon after being corrupted by the Makuta with an antidermis virus. Trivia *Makuta have the ability to create Matoran, but choose not to. *Other Makuta had Toa Hagah teams. *Before evolving into pure energy, Makuta could not create Kraata as easily as they can now. They had to use another process which was longer, and the results were inferior. *Makuta are not immune to blasts of shadow. *The Makuta were only created at one particular place, which has recently been discovered by Axonn and Brutaka, called the Makuta Pool. *They are named after the Great Being Makuta. *Canonically, there are no Makuta, other than Miserix, left. *The species was created from a mixture of Shadow and Antidermis by the great being Furiax * Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow